


Give Me

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, M/M, Niff, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr: Can you write the prompt give me with niff and the present is something sexual and the fic has smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me

“I now call this emergency warblers meeting to order.” Wes banged his gavel against the tabletop. “As you know, Christmas is coming up soon. We usually don’t do a lot for christmas, but this year we’ve decided to try something. Warbler Kurt tells me that they did a secret Santa at Mckinley, and I was thinking we could do it too. Before you leave today, you have to take a name from this hat.” He gestured to a hat that was sitting in front of David. “You all know how it works; you buy something for them, you put it under the tree, they open it, whatever. But don’t tell anyone who you’re buying for, it kind of defeats the purpose of _secret_ Santa.” Wes laughed. They continued to discuss four-part harmonies and sectionals set lists and other things that most of them didn’t really care about. Wes dismissed them all eventually, everyone taking a name before they left.

* * *

 

“Warbler Blaine!” Wes handed Blaine his present, watching curiously as he opened it. Blaine squealed in delight when he saw the blue bow tie with his initials stitched into it in red.

“Are you sure we can’t know who gave us the presents?” Blaine asked.

“Positive. It’s _secret_ Santa.” Wes said fondly. Blaine pouted, stepping back so Wes could hand out the next present.

“Warbler Jeff!” Jeff stepped forward, taking the box from Wes. He unwrapped it, opening the lid and grinning.

“Woah.” Jeff said in awe as he pulled out a pair of shiny tap shoes. He looked around the room for anyone who’s facial expression might reveal that they were the buyer, but no luck.

“Oh, this ones for me.” Wes said, beginning to unwrap the present. He opened the bundles of bubble wrap to reveal three ornate snow globes with a note tucked between them. _**For you to add to your unhealthy collection of snow globes.** _ Wes laughed, placing the box to one side.

“Warbler Nick!” Wes called, handing Nick the flat object. Nick tore the paper carefully, his eyes narrowing in confusion before he clutched the present to his chest, stepping backwards.

“I - um, I have to - um - go now…” Nick squeaked, running out the door. A room full of confused looks followed him until Wes regained their attention. “Warbler Trent?”

* * *

 

 _Oh god oh god oh god oh god. Fuck._ Nick paced around his dorm room, his hands running through his hair. He had just been about two seconds away from getting more embarrassed than he’d ever been. He walked back over to his bed, picking up the half-unwrapped present. He tore the rest of the paper off the calendar, flicking through the pages. _Jeff. Jeff. Jeff again. Jeff naked. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff naked. Jeff. Jeff. Jeff touching himself **holy fuck.** Jeff. Jeff naked but with cookies._ This was so insane of him, yet so hot. Nick cursed himself for getting hard, but he just couldn’t help it. His eyes flicked over the one of Jeff touching himself, noticing that it was on the month of his birthday. As much as it was wrong, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. This was his best friend! His extremely hot best friend. He was breathing heavily as Jeff came into the dorm, shutting the door behind him. He raised his eye brows and smirked when he saw which month the calendar was open to. “So, Nicky, like my present?”

“I - um, well… it’s very - um…” Nick stammered, looking at the ground. He looked back up and jumped as he saw Jeff standing right in front of him, staring down at him.

“It’s okay Nicky, this explains enough.” Jeff smirked, rubbing Nick’s hard-on through his pants. Nick’s head fell against the blonde’s chest as he moaned.

“You like that?”

“Fuck yes.” Nick panted, bringing his hands up to tug at Jeff’s shirt buttons, one or two of them coming off and falling on the floor.“Eager, aren’t we?” Jeff smirked. “Stop being a smart ass and let me fuck you already.” Nick growled, taking his own shirt off. Jeff’s eyes widened for a moment before he hurriedly began working at his belt, Nick doing the same. Once both boys were left in their boxers, Nick pushed Jeff down on the bed. He picked up the calendar, turning it around to show Jeff. “I want to see this in person.” He said. Jeff nodded, pulling off his boxers and throwing them on the floor. He wrapped a hand around his already hardening cock and began to stroke himself as he felt Nick climb in between his legs. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock before sliding his fist back down again, imagining Nick’s mouth around him. He began to pump quicker before he felt a hand on top of his own, stopping him. He looked up at Nick anxiously through his eyelashes. “Slow down there, don’t want you finishing up before the main event, now do we?” Nick smiled, leaning over to grab the bottle of lube out of the drawer.

Jeff opened his legs wider as he watched Nick pour the lube over his fingers, bringing his hand down to Jeff’s entrance. He bit his lip as Nick pushed one finger in, stretching him for a moment before adding a second. He curled his fingers up, smirking as he found Jeff’s prostate. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to god I’ll do it myself.” The blonde said harshly.

“You’re not even stretched enough…” Nick said hesitantly. Jeff gazed at him steadily, not blinking as he spoke.

“I don’t care. I like it rough.” Nick’s eyes widened momentarily before he pulled off his boxers, throwing them away. He moved to coat himself in lube before Jeff stopped him.

“What part of rough don’t you understand?” Nick looked at him unblinkingly for a moment before quickly lining up with his entrance, slamming in all at once. Both boys moaned and Jeff’s head fell back against the pillows.

“How rough do you like it?” Nick questioned. Jeff didn’t hesitate.

“As rough as you can give it.” Nick pulled out slowly, snapping his hips forward again in one fluid motion. He began up a relentless pace, leaning down to bite and suck all over Jeff’s body. He licked a trail up the blonde’s stomach, stopping to bit his nipple harshly.

“Uh, fuck. Nicky, harder.” Nick grabbed Jeff’s legs, lifting them up over his shoulders so he could get deeper.

“You really do like it rough, don’t you? Like me pounding you into the mattress? I want you to tell me Jeffie, tell me you like it.”

“Oh, fuck. I fucking love it.” Jeff panted, scratching his hands down Nick’s chest.

“Say it louder Jeffie. I want everyone to know how good I’m making you feel. How much you love me fucking you like this.”

“Nick! Oh, fuck me harder Nicky! That feels so good, don’t stop!” Jeff yelled. Nick smirked as he changed angles, finding Jeff’s prostate again. He couldn’t get enough of the pornstar-like moans coming from Jeff, he needed the blonde to know just what they were dong to him.

“You like that, don’t you Jeffie? No one else is ever gonna fuck you as good as this, you know? You’re close, aren’t you Jeffie?” Jeff moaned loudly and wen’t to reach for his cock before Nick slapped his hand away. “Nuh-uh Jeffie. None of that. You’re gonna cum without being touched. I’m gonna make you cum while you scream my name.” Nick began pounding into Jeff as hard as he possibly could, feeling himself getting closer to the edge as well. “Come on Jeffie.” Nick whispered. Nick bit his lip as Jeff climaxed, screaming Nick’s name through his release. Nick was so close and one two three thrusts later he was cumming harder than he ever had. He collapsed on top of Jeff, both boys breathing heavily. He pulled out once they had caught their breaths, grabbing some tissues to clean them both up. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick, giggling as his soft hair tickled Jeff’s chest. He dragged his hands through the soft, brown locks, resting his own head against the pillow. He pulled the covers up over both of them, sighing contently. “Hey Nicky?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you like my present?”

“I loved it.”


End file.
